


You're Late for Christmas

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Sansa awaits her boyfriend at the annual Stark Christmas party.Jon x Sansa





	You're Late for Christmas

Sansa sat nestled between Bran and Rickon as the family and friends mingled around the Stark household for the annual Christmas party. A warm smile was painted on her pink lips as her eyes danced between the house’s inhabitants. 

Ned Stark stood with Robb and Theon as they spoke about the family business. Catelyn was busy in the kitchen with Jayne as they finished the final touches on the dinner. Arya sat a top Gendry’s lap across the room on an arm chair, his face red but eyes simply staring at her younger sister’s devilish smile as she spoke into his ear. 

Their dire wolves sauntering around the house chasing after each other in play. Sansa’s eyes drifted over the large Christmas tree in the corner of the living room; the lights casting a soft glow a long with the large fire place. 

Being surrounded by her family and friends Sansa released a sigh of relief. Since moving down to London during the Summer to attend Kings College she had missed her home more than anything. Not that she didn’t enjoy school or the Psychology program, but the thick London air a long with the throngs of people had her nerves on edge. Wishing for nothing more than to return to chilly air and spaciousness of the North. 

Lady walked to Sansa breaking her from her thoughts. The gentle wolf resting her head on her owner’s lap as Sansa’s long fingers came to pet the head of her faithful friend. Looking at her with longing eyes Sansa’s own blue orbs mirrored her dire wolfs. Even with everyone here she felt the piece missing. Her other half not yet arrived to the Stark household.

Checking her phone her eyes fell as she saw no new text messages. Sighing she knew he would be late; he told the Stark’s not to wait up as he was busy in London finishing up a case. She would expect no less from him. He was never one to quit when he began something, especially when it came to help others.

Lady’s head perked up as her ears went high. Her dire wolf peered towards the door, and before Sansa could question her wolf Lady bolted to the front door. Her wolf pawed at the door so unlike herself. Sansa stood and made her way to the door, but before she could calm Lady the door opened.

White fir bolted past her and Lady followed as Sansa was nearly knocked over by Ghost and Lady. Her eyes were wide with shock as if Ghost was here that means that…  
Again, Sansa was nearly knocked off her feat as Arya bolted past her to jump into Jon’s arms. He caught the younger female Stark and returned the familial embrace. He chuckled as Arya nearly screamed in happiness. 

Sansa felt a small pang of jealousy, bust that feeling was squashed and replaced by the familiar feelings of warmth and love as Jon locked his stormy gaze with her own. He smiled as if she were the only person in the room. Once Arya stepped away to grab the rest of the family Jon simply stood in the doorway staring at Sansa.

Sansa’s eyes raked over him as he was dressed so dapper in his black peacoat, scarf, and black boots. His shoulder length black hair framed his stoic handsome face. 

He stood with a lopsided smile on his pouty lips, “So, are you going to let me in? Or, should I just stay out here and freeze?”

Sansa rolled her blue eyes, “Well your last name is Snow…”

Jon mock glared before closing the distance and hugging her. Sansa barely had time to wrap her arms around his shoulder as he spun her and set her down. His forehead coming to rest against her own. 

Sansa held his gaze as she spoke, “I missed you.”

Jon nodded against her, “I missed you too, sorry I’m late… Work ran a little long.”

Sansa bumped her nose against his, “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

Jon smirked at her, “Oh I think I know a couple of ways.”

Sansa’s eyes fluttered close as she closed the distance. When their lips touched, she felt the familiar fireworks in her stomach as they kissed softly. When she pulled back her eyes flickered to Jon’s lips, and then back to his eyes.

Sansa spoke softly, “Merry Christmas Jon.”

Jon smiled brightly, “Merry Christmas Sansa.”


End file.
